I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by FallenAngels070400
Summary: Everybody has a secret that they don't want anyone else to know or find out about...what's yours?


**HHeellllooo ! Evveeerrrryyyyooonnnneee !**

**It's FallenAngels070400 and this is my first Bleach story...so...yeah! Please tell me what you think, and leave a review...even if it's a bad one!**

**And also tell me what I can do to improve my writing please!**

**If you want me to put any ideas you come up with in my story, them write me or something saying what it is and I will put it in...and...wait for it...I'LL GIVE YOU THE FULL CREDIT! :O YES WAY DUDE/DUDETTSSS!**

**Anyway...here's the story...INJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Alright class, we have a new student today. Please treat her with respect. You may come in now, Mrs. Kuchiki."<p>

When Mrs. Pan, the history teacher, said that name, everyone went quiet and stared at the front of the room as a pale girl with black shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes walked into the classroom.

"Everyone, this is Rukia Kuchiki. Treat her with the most respect, please."

"Why should we?"

A girl in the front of the room with light brown hair and dark brown eyes asked in a voice that said she was better than everyone.

"Because, Yukino. She is—"

"Because she is my sister…And anyone who messes with her will have to deal with me."

Everyone turned and looked at the door with shocked eyes. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall, handsome boy with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello Byakuya. Why are you here? You're a senior, not a freshman."

Rukia said with a light, innocent voice.

Byakuya stood calmly and coolly as his eyes roamed over the class and stopped on Rukia. He calmly walked over and stopped next to her before he faced everyone.

"This is a joke…right?"

Yukino said and the two siblings just stood calmly next to each other. It scared everyone by how alike they looked.

"Mrs. Kuchiki, please take a seat in the back of the class…right behind…Ichigo Kurosaki…please raise your hand Ichigo."

Mrs. Pan said, but no hand rose up. She sighed and turned towards Rukia and pointed.

"Ichigo is the boy with spiky orange hair."

Rukia nodded her hand and walked over to a boy with bright orange hair and dark brown eyes. He was staring out the window with a dazed look in his eyes.

After she sat down, Byakuya handed Mrs. Pan a small stack of papers and spoke coolly before he turned and left to head back to his own classroom.

"Mr. Zion wanted you to have this…Its forms your class needs to fill out."

"Thank you, Byakuya. I will have my class fill it out and give it back to him tomorrow."

He nodded his head and walked away, leaving Mrs. Pan to start her teaching.

"Alright, now. This weeks lesson is about how weapons were first made. Now, which weapon do you want to learn about today?"

When no one answered, Rukia rose her hand. Mrs. Pan had light smile on her face and nodded her head.

"Yes? What weapon would you like, Rukia?"

"May we learn about swords today?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they all automatically looked at Rukia...even Ichigo, who had been in a daze the whole time, was now looking at her.

She ignored all the stares and just looked at Mrs. Pan, waiting for a responce.

"Well...No has ever asked to be taught about swords...it's not something that we talk about..."

Mrs. Pan said quietly.

"It's not something you talk about? Is it that...or it the fact that you think a sword is just a stick with a sharp end that can kill someone?"

"Duh! What else could a sword be used for?"

Yukino yelled as she jumped out of her seat and banged her hands on the table.

"Clearly, not even Mrs. Pan knows the truth about swords. The sword is not a mere weapon for killing...it is simply...a weapon for protection. Yes, you can kill someone or something with a sword...but you may also save your life or someone else's."

Rukia said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the left wall, wear a bow and an arrow were hanging up.

"Is it that you merely are afraid of swords...or you don't know how to use them? It looks...like you like Archery rather than Swordsmanship."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about anyone or anything in this school!"

A smirk rose to Rukia's lips as she put her bag over her left shoulder and stood up coolly.

"That's were you're wrong, _Yukino._ I know more more about this school than you even think."

Everyone's eyes widened and a girl who looked exactly like Yukino stood up and glared at Rukia.

"What could you posibly know?"

"Well...I know...that everyone here has a secret, and I know everyone's. I also know that you and Yukino will not leave my brother alone. All you girls need to get it through your heads...he doesn't like anyone of you. The girl that he likes, died three years ago..and he will never stop loving her."

Rukia started, but was interupted by Yukino's sister.

"That's all you know? That's nothing! If you really know our secrets, then say them!"

She yelled and slammed her fists on her desk.

"I wasn't finished yet...but if I must prove it to you...then fine...Yukino's secret is she is really a fox spirit, but her sister isn't. Renji and Ichigo's secret is they both are soul reapers. Oriou is a quincy. Chad is a human, but he has a lot more spiritual power than even he thinks. Orihime has a special gift...she knows what it is, but won't let anyone else know. and Mrs. Pan...she is really a three-tailed wolf spirit."

Everyone's eyes widened again. Yukino and her twin sister, Ayako glared at Rukia before they yelled in unison.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR SECRETS?"

A smirked came to Rukia's face again before she spoke calmly.

"It's not that hard. You don't have very quiet minds...none of you do actually."

"What? Are you sayin that you can read our minds, Mrs. Kuchiki?"

Mrs. Pan asked, in a paniced voice. Before Rukia could even answer, Byakuya was in the doorway again.

"Even though we are not aloud to tell anyone...yes...we can hear the thoughts of others...It's not that difficult to read minds. Especially if you have been around for as long as we have."

He said coolly and calmy with his arms folded over his chest. Rukia let a light smile come to her face before she said anythng. When she was about to, she was interupted by Ayako.

"How long have you two been around for? You look just like teenagers!"

"We have been around for...around...10, 976 years...right, Byakuya?"

Rukia said with a little smug attitude in her voice.

"Actually...I have been alive for 10, 993 years. You have been alive for 10, 983 years."

He said with a little of the smug attitude in his voice as well. Everyone stared in shock at the two siblings. No one, not even the spirits, thought they could have been alive for that long..because they were only alive for maybe 1,000 years...at the most...

**_...TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

><p><strong>ii nneeeddd hheeelllppp evveeerrryyyooonnneee!<strong>

**I don't know if this should be a RukiaxRenji or a RukiaxIchigo...so...yeah...which do you guys want it too be?**

**Tell me and you can get...an imagenary gold star! ;D**


End file.
